<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lovesick by SourPie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718713">Lovesick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourPie/pseuds/SourPie'>SourPie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kaeloo (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Kaelat, F/M, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourPie/pseuds/SourPie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaeloo takes care of Mr. Cat while he's sick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaeloo/Mr. Cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lovesick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! In honor of Valentine's Day, I decided to write a little oneshot for my favorite underrated series. The fic takes place after Kaeloo and Mr. Cat become a couple. Based on a Tumblr prompt I saw somewhere once.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaeloo entered the bathroom as quietly as she could.This wasn’t the first time she’d been inside Mr. Cat’s house, so she had a pretty good idea of where he kept his things. She spotted a washcloth inside the closet. After making sure it was clean, she ran it under the tap carefully, making sure that no part of it remained dry. She wrung it out a couple of times to squeeze out the excess water and carried it to the bedroom.</p><p>“Mr. Cat?” she asked, alerting the feline to her presence. He lightly murmured in response.</p><p>“I brought you a washcloth for your forehead!” she informed him.</p><p>“Wha…?” he mumbled, clearly confused and disoriented. Kaeloo folded the damp washcloth and laid it on his forehead.</p><p>“Are you feeling any better?” she asked hopefully.</p><p>“Mmm… not really…”</p><p>Kaeloo’s eyebrows furrowed and her mouth arched into a frown. Mr. Cat had been sick for two days now, and his condition didn’t seem to be improving much. His fever hadn’t gone down either, and she was starting to worry about him. She slowly sat down on the bed next to him, being careful not to disturb him too much.</p><p>“Would you like me to make you something to eat? I could make you some soup! It’s almost lunchtime anyway, it’s…” Kaeloo paused to glance at the clock on the wall.</p><p>“Oh, it’s one o’clock already!” She paused, another thought occurring to her.</p><p>“That’s right, I almost forgot! It’s time for your medicine, Mr. Cat!” Kaeloo reached for the dark brown bottle on the nightstand. Fortunately, she had happened to leave a few clean spoons on the nightstand when she was visiting the day before, so she didn’t have to get up and leave the room to get one. Kaeloo uncapped the bottle and was just about to pour some medicine into the spoon when she heard Mr. Cat say something.</p><p>“Did you say something, Mr. Cat?”</p><p>“I don’t want it.”</p><p>“You don’t want what?” she asked, confusion evident in her voice.</p><p>“The medicine. I don’t want it,” he stated bluntly.</p><p>“What?! Why not?” she demanded, clearly put off and shocked by his response.</p><p>“It tastes yucky,” he complained. Kaeloo nearly facepalmed. Here she was, worried sick about him - no pun intended - and he was acting like a three-year-old who didn’t want to eat his veggies.</p><p>“THAT IS NOT A VALID REASON, MR. CAT!” Kaeloo screeched.</p><p>“Stop yelling…” he whined. Obviously, there was only one way Kaeloo could react to this.</p><p>“KITTY TAKE MEDICINE NOW!” roared Bad Kaeloo, towering over Mr. Cat and nearly crushing the bed. Mr. Cat didn’t even flinch.</p><p>“My head hurts…” he moaned weakly. Having realized that he wasn’t trying to be annoying, the toad instantly transformed back into her normal self. She vaguely remembered reading something about how people tended to behave differently when they were sick; that was probably why he was acting so strange. She took the damp cloth off his head and began to rub his head with her hands, which seemed to relax him. As she alternated between massaging his temples and scratching him behind the ears, she wondered how she could convince him to drink the medicine, which she was more than convinced would cure him. Suddenly, a bulb went off over her head. Kaeloo wrapped an arm around Mr. Cat’s back and hoisted him into a sitting position.</p><p>“Whaaa…” he began, but he abruptly stopped talking when she kissed him on the cheek. He began to smile as she peppered his rapidly reddening face with kisses. After nearly two whole minutes, Kaeloo paused and began to lightly brush her fingers against Mr. Cat’s lips. He smiled at her lovingly and puckered his lips, expecting a kiss there as well. He closed his eyes in anticipation and waited. After what felt like an eternity despite being only a few seconds, she pressed her lips against his and they kissed passionately. Mr. Cat felt Kaeloo’s tongue pushing against his mouth in an attempt to deepen their kiss to a French kiss. He might as well give her what she wanted. Mr. Cat parted his lips… and a thick, bitter liquid spurted into his mouth. Kaeloo’s plan had succeeded.</p><p>Kaeloo immediately withdrew from Mr. Cat and clapped a hand over his mouth to prevent him from spitting the medicine out. Realizing that there was no way out of this one, he reluctantly swallowed it.</p><p>“Ugh,” he said, his face contorting into an expression of disgust.</p><p>“You were right, Mr. Cat,” Kaeloo grimaced.</p><p>“That medicine really did taste yucky.”</p><p>The feline pressed his head against her and she hugged him close. Noticing that he was shivering, she pulled the blanket up over both of them. A couple of minutes later, they were snoring soundly, snuggled against each other.</p>
<h6>One week later</h6><p>Kaeloo wrapped the blanket around her shivering form as tightly as she could. How was she supposed to know that infections could spread via kissing? Well, at least Mr. Cat was feeling better now, and he had returned to his normal behavior - of course, whether that was a good thing or not depended entirely on who you asked.</p><p>“Froggy!” called a singsong voice from the doorway. Mr. Cat’s grinning visage appeared.</p><p>“It’s time for your medicine!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>